icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1935-36 OHA Intermediate B Groups
This is the 1935-36 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's Intermediate B series: Group winners advanced to the 1935-36 OHA Intermediate B Playoffs. Group 1 'First Round' Best of 5 *'Napanee' 3 Trenton 1 *'Napanee' 8 Trenton 3 *'Napanee' 5 Trenton 4 Napanee beat Trenton 3 wins to none. 'Semi Final' 2 games total goals *'Belleville' 5 Napanee 1 *'Belleville' 11 Napanee 4 Belleville beat Napanee 16 goals to 5. 'Final' 2 games total goals *'Belleville' 7 Campbellford 2 *'Belleville' 8 Campbellford 5 Belleville beat Campbellford 15 goals to 7. Group 2 #Whitby #Bowmanville #Port Hope #Cobourg Statistics unavailable. Group 3 'Standings' #Bobcaygeon #Fenelon Falls #Haliburton Statistics unavailable. 'Final' 2 games total goals Fenelon Falls beat Bobcaygeon 14 goals to 9. Group 4 (East Peterborough League) Won by Campbellford Group 5 'Teams' Sutton, Cannington, Uxbridge. Beaverton. Statistics unavailable. 'Final' 2 games total goals Sutton beat Markham 10 goals to 9. Group 6 'Standings' 'Semi Final' 2 games total goals Oakville beat Guelph 14 goals to 6 'Final' 2 games total goals Acton beat Oakville 5 goals to 2. Group 7 'Standings' Thorold, Grimsby, Dunnville. Hagersville, Caledonia, Cayuga Statistics unavailable. 'Semi Finals' 2 games total goals Dunnville beat Grimsby 6 goals to 3. Thorold beat Hagersville 10 goals to 5. 'Final' 2 games total goals (tied 6-6) (series restarted) Thorold beat Dunnville 4 goals to 3. Group 8 'Standings' 'Semi Final' 2 games total goals Brantford St. George beat Brantford St. Jude 11 goals to 7. 'Final' 2 games total goals Paris beat Brantford St. George 6 goals to 2. Group 9 'Standings' Elmira dropped out on an. 31. Group 10 'Standings' Stratford. Tavistock, Ingersoll, New Hamburg Statistics unavailable. 'Final' 2 games total goals Stratford beat Tavistock 10 goals to 4. Group 11 'Standings' 'Semi Final' 2 games total goals Chatham Monarchs beat Ilderton 10 goals to 2. 'Final' 2 games total goals London McClory beat Chatham Monarchs 12 goals to 5. Group 12 'Section A' Standings Semi Final *'Glencoe' beat Alvinston. Final 2 games total goals Glencoe beat Watford 7 goals to 5. 'Section B' Point Edward (won the town league) 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Glencoe beat Point Edward 9 goals to 8. Group 13 'Standings' Clinton, Ripley, Kincardine, Wingham Statistics unavailable. 'Final' Best of 3 *'Clinton' beat Kincardine 2 wins to 1. Group 14 'Standings' Durham, Owen Sound, Palmerston, Arthur, Harriston (dropped out on Jan. 8), Milverton (dropped out on Jan. 21). Statistics unavailable. 'Semi Finals' 2 games total goals Durham beat Arthur 24 goals to 8. Palmerston beat Owen Sound 15 goals to 10. 'Final' 2 games total goals Durham beat Palmerston 15 goals to 9. Group 15 'Standings' 'Final' 2 games total goals Shelburne beat Bolton 10 goals to 8. Group 16 (only 2 teams) 'Final' Powassan beat Huntsville 7 goals to 5. Group 17 'Notes' In early January, after the season had started, the Newmarket Redmen were too late to join Group 15. They got together with the Collingwood Shipbuilders to form this group. To make a three-team group, the Barrie Wolves were formed. Since there was no available in Barrie, they played on the road. There were three teams: Collingwood Shipbuilders, Newmarket Redmen, and Barrie Wolves. 'Games' *January 9: Newmarket 8 Barrie 3 *January 14: Collingwood 2 Barrie 1 *January 15: Newmarket 6 Barrie 4 *January 22: Collingwood 4 Newmarket 3 *January 27: Collingwood 5 Newmarket 0 Barrie withdrew on January 22. Playing exclusively on the road and problems in keeping their players was too much for the Wolves. 'Standings' Group 18 (Niagara & District League) Won by Niagara-on-the-Lake Group 19 (Hamilton City League) 'Final' Best of 3 Hamilton Polymets beat Hamilton North End 2 wins to 1. Other Teams *'Belleville' (played in 1935-36 OHA Intermediate A Groups) *'Meaford' (won town league) *'Owen Sound Rangers' (won town league) *'St. Catharines' Team Photos 35-36Acton.jpg|Acton See Also *All group winners advanced to the 1935-36 OHA Intermediate B Playoffs *List of OHA Intermediate B Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1936 in hockey